Wearable devices are increasingly part of daily life for many technology users. Some wearable devices communicate via wireless connections with other devices. For example, wearable computing devices may communicate with desktop computing devices that provide remote processing power to the wearable device, either in lieu of or in addition to onboard processing power, or wearable devices may communicate with mobile phones that relay information to the wearable device for more convenient display to the user. Given the nature of wearable devices and their proximity to the human body, wireless transmissions from wearable devices are affected by RF shadowing caused by human anatomy. That is, the human body may cause attenuation of wireless transmissions from a wearable device, depending on the location of the computing device or devices with which the wearable device is communicating.